


infatuated

by falsegljtter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal Saturday, Kuroo and Kenma are hanging out together when it arrives.<br/>Something that will change their entire lives.<br/>Pokemon Go is on the App Store and it's time to catch them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	infatuated

**Author's Note:**

> my platonic bros are the stars of this fic! and ofc i had to do a guest appearance from my son (its totally possible he lives in tokyo tbh bc all it says about fukurodani is that its located in the kanto region and its canon that kuroo/bokuto are good friends so they must hang out together sometimes and if bokuto hangs out nearby kuroo then akaashi, who is at the same school and theyre also good friends must live close by. therefore: this can totally happen)  
> the title is really intense lmao bascially this is a vent fic bc my pokemon go app says the server is full or smth so i cant play and decided to write about them instead  
> DISCLAIMER: i dont own pokemon go and idk if the pokemon or places i mentioned have relevance to the game or if they are actually Pokestops/in the game. i live in the usa and ive only played the game for a grand total of twenty minutes so yeah  
> enjoy!

“It’s here,” Kenma whispered as he looked on his phone.

“It’s here? It’s here!” Kuroo exclaimed, unlocking his own phone and heading to the App Store. Sure enough, Pokemon Go was sitting right there just waiting to be downloaded. The two boys sat in silence as they waited for the app to finish downloading. Finally they got in and chose their trainers. “It’s beautiful Kenma. Look at this.”

“Can’t talk, there’s a Bulbasaur in front of me,” Kenma replied, sliding up on his screen. Kuroo went around searching the house, making sure every Pokemon was captured.

“That’s all I could find here,” Kuroo sighed, settling back down onto the couch.

“Me too. We can go outside,” Kenma said flippantly.

“You wanna go outside?” Kuroo chuckled.

“There’s more Pokemon out there.”

“Let’s go! Come on!”

\-----

Kuroo and Kenma found themselves standing in front of the Tokyo Imperial Palace, both looking down at their phones.

“What’d you see?” Kuroo asked, for he had already caught everything he could in the area. Luckily he had gotten extra pokeballs for leveling up and from being at the palace so he didn’t have to worry about his supply.

“A Rapidash, now let me catch it in peace,” Kenma replied shortly. Kuroo sat in silence until he saw rustling grass on his phone a few feet away. Without warning, he dashed away from Kenma to go corner the Pokemon. 

“I’ll be back!”

“Do I need to get you one of those backpacks with the leash on it Kuroo?”

\---

“There’s something there I can tell.”

“Kenma no. You can’t run into someone’s backyard.”

“Kenma yes.”

“No Pokemon is worth it possibly getting arrested,” Kuroo scoffed, still not sure why Kenma was possibly considering trespassing. Their hunt for Pokemon had taken them across Tokyo and to every big memorial they could think of. He wasn’t sure why Kenma would think this backyard had a better Pokemon than whatever they’ve been seeing all day.

“It’s an Eevee,” Kenma said as he opened the gate and dashed into the backyard.

“Oh crap really?! Wait for me!” Kuroo whispered loudly. The two hopped over bushes and finaly saw the Eevees on their screens. “I’ve got you now.”

“What do you two think you’re doing?” a familiar voice said, the words laced with venom. Kuroo and Kenma watched in fear as a figure appeared from the back door of the house. Just as Kuroo was about to get to his knees and start begging for forgiveness, something clicked with Kenma.

“Akaashi?” Kenma asked while looking at the person in question.

“Wait Akaashi this is your house?” Kuroo asked, looking around the neat manicured lawn. 

“Yes. Now catch your Pokemon and let me rest. I’m tired,” Akaashi sighed. The two trespassers looked at him in confusion.

“It’s noon Akaashi,” Kuroo finally said. 

“For someone who’s trespassing on private property, you sure are happy to judge,” Akaashi glared right before stepping through the door. “Don’t let me hear another peep from you two as long as you are in my backyard, alright?”

“Yes sir!” Kuroo yelped, quickly catching the Eevee and rushing back to the gate. Kenma followed at a more languid pace and the two were off again on their Pokemon catching adventure.

\----

“This can’t be happening,” Kuroo said in shock as he looked at his screen. “What did we do to deserve this? I’ve been a good person. I do my best in school. So why me? Why me?”

“Kuroo it’s not like you’re in Hell, the server is just down,” Kenma replied, sighing at his friend’s antics.

“I’m practically in Hell if I have no Pokemon Go!” Kuroo snapped and cradled his phone closer to his chest.

“This happens all the time on big games like this. Let’s just go home,” Kenma bargained. BEsides, he was getting tired of running around Tokyo. Just because he was on the volleyball team didn’t mean he had enough stamina to keep up with Kuroo all day.

“Fine. But I’ll be back tomorrow! You hear me Pokemon!” Kuroo shouted to the sky, causing the surrounding people to stare at the duo.

“Kuroo there are people staring,” Kenma said. He fidgeted uncomfortably, not liking to draw attention.

“Sorry Kenma. Look at what I’ve become. One day with Pokemon Go and I’m running around like a fool,” Kuroo sighed as he got up off the ground and pocketed his phone. “Want a piggyback ride home?”

“Yes please,” Kenma replied and the two headed back home. Silence surrounded them comfortingly as the clouds rolled along slowly. It felt nice to finally have a bit of peace after the long harrowing day they just experienced. Kenma felt himself drifting off to sleep and sighed. All was good.

“Can I just check to see if the server is up yet?”

Well, until Kuroo spoke again.

“No Kuroo.”

“Fine, fine.”


End file.
